


摄影

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 52





	摄影

今天的工作是杂志拍摄，内容一共包括五套服装造型和三个场景。为了准时开机，张若昀凌晨五点就在酒店开始化妆更衣。

第一套衣服是比较规矩的西服套装，拍摄地点就在酒店的套房里。睡眠不足的模特眼神略有些涣散，下垂的双眼总是不自觉地往地上看。他慵懒地躺坐在沙发里，长腿随意地搭在大腿上。被拉起的裤腿露出纤细的脚踝，深蓝和浅白相间的袜子包裹着圆润微凸的踝骨。

他有些困倦地打了个哈欠，支在扶手上的胳膊懒懒地托住了下巴。他整个身子都有些歪了，含着睡意的双眼自下而上地扫了眼镜头，在摄影师示意的时候微微抬了抬下巴。

闪光灯一瞬让他的眼前黑了一片。张若昀顺势闭上眼浅睡了两秒，然后放下腿换了个姿势，双手搭在扶手上低头看向蹲在面前的摄影师。

这一次模特的眼里多了些睡眠不足带来的恼怒，像一只发脾气的小动物，阴沉的眼色又黑又亮，盯得人想上前安抚一把又害怕触到逆鳞。

拍完第二组镜头后，舒服的单人沙发被收了起来。依旧没完全清醒的人很快找到第二个依靠瘫了一会儿。他低着头看着地毯上的花纹发呆，撑着桌子边缘的双手无意识地敲打着木板，直到摄影师开口叫了他的名字。

发呆中的人傲慢地抬起头。扣子系得一丝不苟的西服因他这个动作有些不堪重负地褶皱、绷紧、被撑开。但男人只是抬手松了松领带，修长的食指按着深蓝色的领结，裸露的皮肤在布料和表带的衬托下显得十分白皙。此时靛色表盘上的银针划过了十二，耀眼的闪光灯紧跟着亮起，完成了早上的第三组镜头。

这时外面的天已经亮了起来，勤奋的妆发组快速给张若昀换上第二套服装造型，随后一群人浩浩荡荡地离开酒店来到附近的艺术区。

漆红色的皮革外套在阳光的衬托下多了一层柔和的奶色。相比起艳丽的正红来说，更显得他肤色健康明亮。走动之后精神了一些的模特眼里渐渐地开始有光，他伸展着双臂悠闲地走在金属钢架搭建的檐廊下，直到摄影师喊出了指令才回头看向镜头。

皮衣立起的衣领把他的下颚轮廓勾勒得更加立体分明，挂在耳垂上的两个镶钻银环若柔似刚，好像有些违和，但又偏偏吸引着视线叫人挪不开眼。这时镜头里的人有些得意地笑了，上挑的眼角流露着些许挑衅的意味，一直沉色无光的眼睛终于闪过了一丝狡猾的精光。

敏锐的摄影师敏捷地捕捉下这一幕，他仔细认真地查看自己的作品，片刻后满意地收起了相机，带队往下一个地方出发。

户外的第二套衣服是半高的堆领卫衣，和先前完全不同的休闲风格让张若昀看起来年轻了十岁。被放下的头发细碎地落在他额前，给这张清纯的脸添了几分调皮的帅气。

一直喜欢穿得宽松保暖的人似乎很喜欢这套衣服，缩在袖子里的手只露出半截，拉起的衣领更是被他俏皮地咬在了嘴里。于是方才镜头里将醒未醒的人立刻变成一只彻底睡醒的小狐狸，米黄色的外套就像是他奶色的皮毛，连在身后的帽子随着他上蹿下跳的动作像尾巴一样甩来甩去。

所以当刘昊然到现场的时候，看到的就是一只吃饱喝足之后玩得正开心的小奶昀。上了高光的脸颊在灯下泛着一层奶柔的色泽，肉嘟嘟的一团，就像包子一样。刘昊然今早为了赶会议本就没吃早餐，如今被人色香俱全地一勾，瞬间就更饿了。于是他大步朝那人走去，都没顾上跟其他人打声招呼，直接来到张若昀身后抓住他拿着筷子的手一口咬掉了那只剩半个的小肉包。

张若昀被这个突然的举动吓了一跳，但很快就认出了来人的身份。他转头看向坐在扶手上的刘昊然，鼻尖靠近他脖子的时候不自觉地吸了一口他身上淡淡的木香味。这是张若昀最喜欢的香，低调沉稳，清新宁神，他甚至专门去找调香师做了一款一模一样的香水，不用来喷，而用作两人因公长久分离时的慰藉。不过再像的香味也始终比不上刘昊然身上带着温度的气息，更别提那些会随着他的心情而发生的美妙变化，不论是尖锐的风腥还是柔和的雨香，都叫他沉溺其中无法自拔。

一时沉浸在自己享受中的人似乎有些忘了形，他不自觉地坐进刘昊然的臂弯，身上微甜的香草味撒娇般地缠上了木香，像极了一只等待着爱抚的小动物。

“你怎么来了？”张若昀仰起头看向刘昊然的双眼，微张的双唇倾诉着一种无声的期待。

刘昊然眼里含笑地扫视着张若昀的脸，搭在沙发靠背上的手轻轻地抚上他的后颈。“我刚在这附近开完会，顺路过来看看你。”刘昊然说着蹭了蹭那柔韧温热的腺体，并不意外地看到张若昀轻颤着吸了一口气。

小家伙越来越亮的眼睛勾得刘昊然一阵发痒，他不由自主地加大了些力度揉捏起来，逐渐深沉的眼色快速地扫了一遍周围的环境。“在午休？”刘昊然低声问道，并拢的手指不轻不重地捏了把张若昀后颈上的皮肉。

顿时一阵难以言喻的酥麻感在张若昀脊间散开，他有些急促地扫了一圈周围的工作人员。确定没人在看这边后才轻声回道：“我先把衣服换一下。”

“我陪你。”刘昊然说着立刻起身跟着张若昀离开了摄影棚。

两人绕过一系列摄影器材和包装箱来到后方的帐篷。在一排排的衣架背后，一个用帘子隔起来的更衣间安静地待在角落。张若昀一边走一边焦急地扯下身上的外套，从身后不断向他袭来的沉欲气息烘得他指尖发抖，急速上升的体温正快速地夺走着他的体力。他艰难地前行着，眼看终于要到更衣室，却在松一口气的瞬间被突然贴上的重量压得差点撞倒了帘子。

“等、唔——！”瞬间爆发的信息素呛得张若昀呼吸一滞，紧接着刺在后颈处的疼痛烧得他全身开始发软。他急促地喘息着抓紧了面前的帘子，本能逃避的身体渐渐缩成一团跪了下去。

“唔、哈……！”然而穷住不舍的猎食者却硬是刺破了他的腺体，不断注入的信息素就像一把火直接点燃了张若昀的情欲。瞬间烧起来的身体使他无助地大口地喘着气，发烫的皮肤逐渐泛起一层绯色，就连原本干爽的信息素也都渐渐变得潮热起来。

“若昀……”刘昊然低声地咬着张若昀的耳垂呢喃道。他闭着眼享受地呼吸着这人身上香甜的香草气息，舌头慢慢地舔过他颈侧细腻的皮肤，就好像在品尝着一块刚刚出炉的西蛋糕，那完美的口感不断地刺激着他的欲望，让他情难自禁地一口咬下，用牙齿和舌头暧昧地留下了一个品尝的痕迹。

张若昀被他野蛮的举动撩得有些气息不稳，他无力地抓着刘昊然在他胸前胡来的手，一边努力地忽视那些渐渐加剧的快感，一边试图劝道：

“昊然、下午还有、唔、还有拍摄——！”

可他的话都还没来得及说完，就被人用一个大力的吮吻打断了语句。刘昊然轻咬着张若昀的颈侧，手指夹着他胸前的肉粒肆意玩弄，连一个解释都懒得给，直接把人玩到渐渐说不出话。

“把裤子脱了。”刘昊然贴在张若昀的耳边低语道，下身挺立的勃起隔着一层薄薄的西装布料迫切地顶住了他的臀缝。

张若昀被他催得心神不宁，一会儿害怕他们被人发现，一会儿又在担心下午的工作，但发软的双手还是不听使唤地解开了拉链脱下了裤子。

“真乖。”刘昊然低笑着舔了舔张若昀的耳朵，勃发的分身迫不及待地在那人的掌心里用力磨蹭了起来。

“你、别乱动……”张若昀又急又羞地训斥道。赘在掌心处的热度和硬度让他有些为难地红透了耳朵。尤其是那不断发出声响的黏腻感，又湿又滑地弄脏着他的手心，让他不适之余却又感到了怪异的快感。

刘昊然其实是知道他不喜欢这样的。作为一名处女座，张若昀最无法忍受的就是一切湿的黏的液体粘在他身上，碰一下都不行，更别提这般来回折腾。但就是这样一个对液体有着重度洁癖的人，每次给他手交或者口交的时候，最多也就面露难色却从来不拒绝。他甚至会放任他将精液射在他的脸上和身上，一边咬着唇忍受着本能的排斥，一边却又因这种屈服兴奋了起来。

所以面对这样听话又纵容他的张若昀，刘昊然总是按捺不住使坏的心。这人越是怕什么，越不想让他做什么，他就越是要做，而且要做得够多，做到这人不受控制地爱上了为止，他才会考虑换个新玩法。

“让我进去。”刘昊然揉了揉张若昀的臀肉道。跪在他身前的人因他这个举动耳朵又红了几分。他咬着嘴唇稍稍分开了双腿，发酸的腰配合地往下塌了一些，手扶着刘昊然的勃起，指尖按着穴口的边缘，引导着自己一点点吞下这东西。

待刘昊然完全进入之后，张若昀几乎是跪坐在了他的身上，奶白的两团软肉压在他的西装裤上不自觉地颤抖挤压着体内的阴茎。刘昊然被那些又湿又热的软肉吸得很是舒服，扶在张若昀腰上的双手不自觉地握紧了他，下身更是迫不及待地往上顶了顶，引导他自觉地摆起腰来。

鲜少自己主动的张若昀始终不擅长这么做，但越发酥痒难耐的渴望还是催动他慢慢地摆起了腰。他有些小心翼翼地试探着，双手撑着地面缓缓地抬起了腰。顿时牵连出的一串密密麻麻的酥麻感让他不由自主地低吟了一声，他连忙咬紧了嘴唇，一边努力压制着体内的骚动一边试着重新压下腰。却不料这时刘昊然轻轻往上顶了顶，那硕大的龟头立刻撞上了敏感的生殖道口，激得张若昀浑身一紧连忙又抬起了腰。

如此反复几遍过后，张若昀的膝盖逐渐被快感打得发软撑不起身体。于是掌握的主导权重新回到了刘昊然手中。他继承着张若昀原本不紧不慢地的速度重重地顶了两下，紧接着便快速地抽插起来，将这敏感的软穴彻底地操开操熟。

顿时加剧的快感打得张若昀措手不及，一声短促的低吟过后他连忙用手捂住了嘴巴，然而细碎的呻吟还是不时地从他唇间溢出，混杂着肉体碰撞的声音和淫糜的水声在这公用的帐篷里放肆地回荡着。

强烈的羞耻心让张若昀多次试图开口劝阻刘昊然，可越来越激烈的快感逐渐烧毁了他的理智，他越是试图保持清晰，越是容易被那极乐的享受牵着鼻子走。完全无法反抗的他只能拼死抓住一点微不足道的疼痛作为救命稻草，但很快他的这番念想就被刘昊然的信息素全数推翻。再一次注入体内的信息素就像浇在大火上的汽油，一瞬间就让张若昀的自控炸毁，整个人溃败地卷入了漩涡深处。

一次高潮过后紧跟着爆发的信息素甜美得让人迷醉。刘昊然贪婪地享用着这专属于他的美味，挺立的阴茎暂时抽离了张若昀的身体，紧接着他将人翻了个身平放在地上，一边低头去吻他张开的唇，一边再度进入他的身体，将自己的阴茎深深地嵌入他体内的敏感处。

意识到少年意图的男人立马慌张地挣扎了起来，他本能地缩紧了身体夹住刘昊然，却反而引得人不满地往里撞了撞。霎时那微张的小口就这样被刘昊然顶得张开了洞，随之而来的酸麻叫张若昀呻吟了出声，整个人就像刚从水里捞出来一样冒着潮湿的热气。

“昊然、别——不行——下午还有——还有工作——”

张若昀用尽了全身力气试图阻止刘昊然进入生殖道，然而少年已经被挑起的欲望却不是这般轻易就能平息。他一边尽力安抚张若昀的情绪一边持续不断地试探着那个入口。张若昀被他的动作吓得又爽又怕，不停扭动挣扎的身体将身上的衣服磨得褶皱不堪。然而他到底还是没能挡住男孩的动作，粗长的阴茎强硬地撑开那小口一插到底，将他体内最为敏感脆弱的地方蹂躏到了极致。这激烈的酸痛和快感一口气冲上大脑炸开了花，让张若昀即使想叫都没有力气叫出声来。

“你——”张若昀抽咽的声音很快被刘昊然的挺动打得破碎。他委屈地咬着嘴唇低吟着，又气又辱地瞪着面前的男孩。

“嘘……没事的，我有分寸。”刘昊然有些心疼地吻了吻张若昀发红的眼角，他一边托着他的后颈轻揉安抚，一边慢慢地加快了速度在他体内驰骋起来。

“唔——你、轻点——”张若昀被他干得一句完整的话的都说不出来，就只能在心里愤愤地骂他。可没多久他就连这点抱怨的心思都没有了。持续被顶撞的腔口又软又麻，那逐渐堆积起来的快感就像巨浪一样将他彻底淹没。濒临极限的身体已经不再受他的控制，高潮即将爆发的预兆让他失控地开始抽气。这时他的身体就像坏掉了一样开始抽搐，停不下来的颤抖使他崩溃地呻吟出声，直到刘昊然再一个插入将他彻底送上高潮，一瞬爆发的快感顿时扼住了他的喉咙，失控的身体不停滴喷射着潮液。张若昀近乎失神地瘫在了地上，敏感的身体因高潮的延续一抽一抽地轻颤着。

刘昊然粗喘着气抱起了张若昀。肿胀的结让他们两个暂时无法分开，而不断喷射的潮水刺激着刘昊然敏感的前端，让这波高潮生生被延长了许久。一股接着一股精液不断地射入敏感的生殖腔，刺激着张若昀的身体持续不断地发麻战栗。刘昊然安抚地亲吻着他的嘴唇爱抚他的后颈。直到回过神来的张若昀一口咬破了他的嘴唇，他才吃痛地放开了他。

“流氓。”张若昀愤愤不平地骂道。他咬着牙慢慢地抬腰吐出了刘昊然的东西，没了堵塞的精液很快就顺着他的甬道从体内流出。张若昀脸一阵红一阵白从刘昊然口袋里摸出纸巾擦拭，一边清理一边还不忘继续教训道：

“跟你说了多少次，出门记得带套！”

“啧，你明知道我不喜欢用那玩意儿。”刘昊然不满地抱怨了一声，讨好般地凑上前去吻了吻张若昀的嘴唇。

“这跟你喜不喜欢没关系，安全性行为懂么。”张若昀一巴掌拍在刘昊然的脑袋上，顺便起身穿好裤子整理了下身上的衣服。

刘昊然见状也立刻穿好衣服站了起来。他趁着张若昀还没走出化妆间一把将人拉到怀里，撒娇般地蹭了蹭他的耳朵低声道：

“若昀，我已经到法定年龄了，咱们就别避孕了呗。”

“去去去，你才多大就想着结婚要孩子？”张若昀一脸嫌弃地推开刘昊然的脑袋道。

被嫌弃幼稚的男孩顿时就不满了，他不平地一口咬住张若昀的脖子，尖锐的小虎牙恐吓般地磨着男人的皮肤道：

“我虽然只有22，但我心智已经很成熟了！”

“得了吧，就你现在这种行为表现，算你两岁都嫌多。”张若昀毫不留情地嘲笑道。

“那还不是因为你！”刘昊然不满地松口道，“我要是只有两岁，你也好不到哪里去。”

“所以啊！我们现在谈结婚还太早了。”张若昀倒是一点不恼地接着他的话顺下去，噎得刘昊然无言以对。

“你就这么不想跟我结婚？”眼看激将法行不通，聪明的小刘同志立刻打起了感情牌，“我们都在一起五年了。”

“靠，约好的说正事不许用这招呢！”向来喜欢小动物的张若昀最受不了的就是刘昊然装出一副狗狗脸可怜兮兮地看着他的模样。

“我不管，你至少得给我一个合理的解释！”

张若昀无奈地叹气，不得已只好用手遮住刘昊然的狗狗眼，这才回道：“你刚刚接手公司，很多事情才初上正轨，需要你费心的事还多着呢。我这边也是刚刚才签了五年的片约，后面还有至少三年的时间要忙。所以现在对我们来说都不是一个合适的时机，懂吗？”

刘昊然拉下张若昀的手放在嘴边亲了亲。其实男人说的话他哪里会不懂，很多时候他想要的其实只是男人的一句承诺。

“那如果一切都走上了正轨，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

张若昀闻言宠溺地笑了笑。“我都愿意冒着怀孕的风险让你上了，还会怕结婚吗。”

“好，那我们就约好了，三年，三年之后，我一定要让你进刘家大门。”

“行，那我就等着三年之后被小刘总包养了。”张若昀卖乖地笑道。

刘昊然被他气笑了出声，忍不住地就上手捏了捏他的脸。

“被我包养还要等三年后吗？你就说说看你今天的吃穿用度哪一样不是我的？”

“是是是，杂志是您的，衣服是您的，人也是您的，小刘总满意了吧？”

“还行吧，下午接着好好拍，我先去开会了，晚上再来接你。”

“不换套衣服再走？”张若昀若有所指地看了眼他皱巴巴的西装裤道。

“这儿的衣服都是你的尺寸，我回酒店再换吧。”刘昊然说着扣好了袖扣和外套上的扣子，两人简单碰了下唇道别后，刘昊然便径直走出了帐篷离去。

张若昀在那之后也换下了身上的衣服。半个小时后，化妆师走进了帐篷开始准备下午的工作，她左右看了眼只有张若昀一人的帐篷，好奇地问道：

“刘总走了？”

“嗯，他下午有会。”

“晚上再来接你？”

“说是这么说，谁知道会不会突然有应酬。”

化妆师笑了笑，拿起手里的刷子准备上妆时才注意到张若昀脖子上的一片吻痕，顿时忍不住哇哦了一声。

“呃……”张若昀顿时有些难为情地用手遮了遮，“我已经跟他说过了，但他就是不听。”

“年轻人都这样。”化妆师理解地笑道，“更何况是刘总这种主见特别强的人，你越是不让他做，他就越要做。不过好在下午的衣服一套是高领一套有领巾，稍微遮一遮应该不碍事。”

“麻烦了。”

一个多小时的妆发过后，张若昀便投入到下午的拍摄工作中。第四套衣服是复古系的高领毛衣和拖地裤，再配上黑色的厚底皮鞋，张若昀看上去多了几分上世纪西欧街头艺人的味道。渐渐开始西下的太阳给他镀上了一层淡淡的金，光影之间，人物情绪的转变便多了几分有意思的可塑性。一半在阴面一半在阳面的男人专注地看着镜头，被切割成两半的面孔透着一股诡异而不协调的美感，正如他身上复古柔软的服饰和身后钢筋林立的金属结构之间的冲突，违和却中看。

拍完第四套衣服的镜头后，团队重返最初的酒店。张若昀在更衣间换上了最后一套衣服。宽松的深棕圆领套头毛衣，配上同色系的纯色领巾。之前被梳得一丝不苟的发型此刻随意而凌乱地散在他的头上。忙活了一天的人似乎终于累了，他赤脚盘腿坐在幕布上，过于宽松的领口歪向了一边的肩膀，露出了两侧立体的锁骨和半边圆润的肩膀。但男人似乎对自己的懒散毫不在意，他竖起一边的腿，手支在膝盖上懒洋洋地托着下巴。过于放松的姿势就好像在无形的挑衅，是一种算准了没人敢动他的自信。

默默走到摄影师背后的刘昊然赞赏地欣赏着他的作品，随后抬头对着镜头前的张若昀勾起了嘴角。看到他来了的人顿时精神了些，挑衅的精光在他眼里一闪而过。他微仰起下巴略有不屑地看向刘昊然，高傲的嘴角微微上扬着巧妙的弧度。他自信而又傲慢地笑着，舌尖轻舔过饱满的下唇，充满火药味地朝刘昊然挑了挑眉毛。

刘昊然不自觉地加深了嘴边的笑，他专注地打量着张若昀身上的这一套衣服，视线在扫过他脖子上的领巾和前胸的锁骨时不由自主地加深了眼色。这一套衣服是他特地给张若昀选的，清纯又性感，正好和他的气质十分相符。只是他到底没想到，当这人真把衣服穿上身时，到底还是性感多过了清纯。或许和他的妆发有关吧，怎么看都像一只小野猫，张扬又傲慢。

“我打断一下。”刘昊然举起手喊停了摄影，随后看向一旁的化妆师，问道，“有口红吗？”

化妆师意外地挑了挑眉，下意识地看了眼镜头前的张若昀，才默默地打开自己的化妆包，问道：“刘总您要什么颜色？”

“红的，越红越好。”

镜头前的张若昀不明所以地看着刘昊然，正怀疑对方是不是要给他涂口红，却没想到他竟然对着镜子自己涂了起来。一下现场的人个个都惊呆了，没想到刘昊然还有这种爱好的他们还处在震惊之中，以至于谁也没阻止他走向张若昀的脚步。直到镜头的人突然“嘶”了一声，大家才反应过来统统看了过去。

刘昊然满意地看着那个印在颈窝处的口红印，紧接着又捏住张若昀的下巴吻上他的唇。被吓了一跳的张若昀瞪大了眼睛，正要推开刘昊然，那人却先一步放开了他。不明所以的张若昀不解地看向刘昊然，但那人只是用手蹭了蹭他的嘴角，随后便满意地笑着起身回到了镜头后。

“接着拍。”

张若昀皱了皱眉，后知后觉地摸了摸自己的嘴角，似乎终于明白了什么而笑了起来。

“小刘总，职场潜规则可要不得啊，你就不怕我去告你？”张若昀眯着眼恐吓道。

“我堂堂正正光明正大，你要是想告就尽管去告，但小心别赔了夫人又折兵。”

张若昀被他气笑，他用舌头狠狠地舔过唇上的口红，锐利的双眼紧紧盯着镜头正后方的刘昊然。

闪光灯在这时罩住了他的身影。刘昊然垂眼看向电脑上的照片，满意地勾着嘴角直接拍板道：

“这期的封面就它了，谁要有异议让他来找我谈。”

“那要是我有异议呢？”张若昀刻意提高了音量拉长尾音问道。

刘昊然笑看张若昀傲慢地朝自己走来，随后上前半步搂住了他的腰。

“那我们就回家躺下，慢，慢，谈。”

完。


End file.
